Rain of Blood
The Rain of Blood was a terrible ritual enacted in 1165 by Iuchiban in the City of the Lost, and it had been uncovered years ago by Jama Suru. Last Ki-Rin's sacrifice The ritual would require the blood of true legends who failed miserably, a Maho-tsukai of incredible power and the Ki-rin. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf The sacrifice evoked the Rain of Blood, the single most powerful magical event ever to take place in Rokugan. Four Winds, p. 144 Ki-rin Yajinden and Mohai went to the northern mountains, where the last Ki-rin dwelled, and returned to the City of the Lost with it. Maho-tsukai Iuchiban himself would enact the ritual. He was a bloodspeaker who became an immortal heartless khadi, and who defied humans and gods with his power. Failed true legends The Seven Thunders of the Second Day of Thunder were the true heroes that failed miserably. Fu Leng, the monster they fought so valiantly, was destroying and roaming the Spirit Realms once more during the assault of the Celestial Heavens. The blood of the Thunders had been collected by Jama Suru for many decades: * Otaku Kamoko's blood was freely given to Suru by her, at Morikage Castle. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee * Hida Yakamo's blood was taken from Kuni Yori's blade, which the tainted Crab used to attach the Yakamo's Claw to the Crab Thunder. The Cold Dark Dawn * Bayushi Kachiko used her blood over the Obsidian Mirror when she summoned its divinatory power. Divinitory Pool (Scorpion Clan Coup flavor, Scroll 1) A shard of the broken Mirror had been collected by Suru. * Doji Hoturi was tortured by Bayushi Aramoro when imprisoned by Kachiko and egged. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Iuchiban took the blood from one of the knives used by the ninja. * Hitomi began her own order tattooing with her blood new recruiters. Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) One of her tattooing needles was enough to take her blood. * Isawa Tadaka in his foray into Shadowlands retrieved three Black Scrolls, Clan Letter to the Phooenix #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) and being wounded, his blood stained them. Iuchiban used the blood poured in the Iron Citadel. * Toturi's blood was taken when Fushin slew him. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Rain of Blood Iuchiban enacted the ritual sacrificing the last Ki-Rin. He and his followers used all of the unicorn's life force to unleash a terrible storm across all of Rokugan. The clouds churned and spilled forth a rain of blood that corrupted the weak; those who were consumed by fear, desire, or regret were unable to resist the call and fell to the power of corruption, becoming willing allies of the Bloodspeakers. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf Affected The Lion Clan and Mantis Clan were hit particularly hard by this disaster, as the Lion armies were marching to the City of the Rich Frog and the Mantis were unprotected on the seas. The Crane lands were hit particularly hard. Ki-Rin's Redemption, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Phoenix knew in advance of the Rain and coordinated a serie of rituals that protected their lands. Only the City of Remembrance was affected after a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and his corrupted crew killed the Phoenix defenders. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf The Crab burned the bodies of those who died upon the Kaiu Wall at the hands of their brothers. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Even the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, was affected. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The nezumi would not become tainted, and they did not notice the Rain. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Rain of Blood took a terrible toll on the Dragon. The strongest Dragon samurai did not fall to the Rain and the mystic order of ise zumi appeared to be entirely immune. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf As a result, the Emperor commanded the Dragon armies to restore order to the Empire, granting them permission to move throughout the Empire. Four Winds, p. 103 * Akodo Tadenori * Hida Rohiteki Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * Hiruma Nataka Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman * Ikoma Tsai * Isawa Nodotai * Kakita Chiyeko Vacant Throne, p. 93 * Kakita Yozo Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * Konetsu Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf * Kuni Yae Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman * Matsu Satomi Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf * Mirumoto Sakura The Path of the Dead, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * Moshi Hinome Two Maidens, by Shawn Carman * Moshi Mogai Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * Moto Chaozhu * Muketsu Enlightenment * Tsuruchi Hiro * Suzume Tabito Lost Love, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.13) * Yoritomo Kitao External Links * Rain of Blood (Reign of Blood) Category:Bloodspeakers